1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cubicle maze puzzle and more particularly pertains to passing a ball through a tortuous path from an entrance to an exit with a cubicle maze puzzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of maze puzzles is known in the prior art. More specifically, maze puzzles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of enclosing a ball to travel through a maze are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,054 to Stafford discloses a hidden maze puzzle contained ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,650 to Slauter discloses a multi-panel maze puzzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,808 to Shoptaugh discloses a labyrinth toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,174 to Caramanoff discloses a non-visual labyrinth puzzle "Hidden Crazy Maze".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,045 to Shoemaker, Jr. discloses a rolling ball game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cubicle maze puzzle for passing a ball through a tortuous path from an entrance to an exit.
In this respect, the cubicle maze puzzle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of passing a ball through a tortuous path from an entrance to an exit.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cubicle maze puzzle which can be used for passing a ball through a tortuous path from an entrance to an exit. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.